sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon-type
The Dragon-type (ドラゴンタイプ, Doragon Taipu) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers that specialize in Dragon-type Pokémon are Lance of the Indigo Plateau Elite Four, Clair of Blackthorn City, Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four, Iris and Drayden of Opelucid City, and Drasna of the Kalos Elite Four. Prior to changes in Generation Sinnoh all Water-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall *HP=82.43 *Attack=103.93 *Defense=83.17 *SpAtk=87.67 *SpDef=81.17 *Speed=79.47 **Total=517.83 Fully evolved *HP=97.32 *Attack=116.63 *Defense=95.53 *SpAtk=110.00 *SpDef=98.68 *Speed=92.11 **Total=610.26 Battle properties Characteristics The Dragon type is statistically the best type overall. Many of them do not evolve from their first stage to their second until a level at which many Pokémon are near their final evolutions, and their final evolution near level 50; Zweilous evolves into Hydreigon at level 64, the latest of any Pokémon. Offense Most Dragon-type Pokémon have high Attack and Special Attack and are further blessed with wide movepools to complement this. Even though Dragon-type moves are only super effective against Dragon-type Pokémon, the only type that resists Dragon is Steel, giving them good use of their STAB. Furthermore, the combination of Dragon and Fire has almost unresisted coverage. Defense Defensively, they have resistances to Electric, Grass, Water and Fire. However, many fully-evolved, non-legendary Dragon-type Pokémon have a double weakness to Ice moves, due to their secondary types. Dragon is the only type resistant to all types of starter Pokémon, including Electric. Contest Properties When used in Contests, Dragon-type moves typically become Cool moves, but some may be Smart or Tough moves. Pokémon As of Generation Unova, there are 40 Dragon-type Pokémon or 5.4% of all Pokémon (counting forms and Mega Evolutions that change typing as different Pokémon), making it the 4th rarest type. Pure Dragon-type Pokémon *Dratini *Dragonair *Bagon *Shelgon *Axew *Fraxure *Haxorus *Druddigon *Goomy *Sliggoo *Goodra Half Dragon-type Pokémon Primary Dragon-type Pokémon *Dragonite *Altaria *Salamence *Latias *Latios *Rayquaza *Gible *Gabite *Garchomp *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem *Zygarde Secondary Dragon-type Pokémon *Kingdra *Vibrava *Flygon *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Deino *Zweilous *Hydreigon *Dragalge *Tyrunt *Tyrantrum *Noibat *Noivern Moves Trivia * Generation Unova introduced the most Dragon-type Pokémon of any generation, with 10, and Generation Johto introduced the least Dragon-type Pokémon, with only one. * Generation Sinnoh introduced the most Dragon-type moves of any generation, with five, and Generation Kalos introduced the least Dragon-type moves, with none. * In Generation Kanto, there was no way to do super-effective Dragon-type damage, since the then-only Dragon-type attack, Dragon Rage, always deals 40 HP of damage. ** Also, for the same reasons, there was no way to get STAB from a Dragon-type move in Generation Kanto. * There are only thirteen Dragon-type moves, the fewest of any type. ** The Dragon type also has the fewest number of non-damaging moves out of all of the types, with only one, Dragon Dance. * From Generations Johto to Unova, Dragon-type moves were only resisted by the Steel-type, making it the only type of move that was not resisted by at least two types of Pokémon. This changed with the introduction of the Fairy-type. ** Also, in Generation Kanto, no type resisted the Dragon-type, making it the only type to ever have this distinction. * In Generation Hoenn, all Dragon-type moves were Cool moves. * The Dragon type is one of two types that have both never been and will never (with the current type chart) be doubly super effective against any Pokémon, as it is only super effective against one type. The other is the Normal type, which isn't super effective against anything. ** Similarly, the Dragon type is also the only type that will never be doubly resisted by anything, as only Steel-type resists it. * The Dragon type is statistically the best type, as its average fully evolved stat never goes below base 90. ** However, this can be attributed to the fact that a large portion of Dragon-type Pokémon are Legendary or Pseudo-Legendary. * Dragon-type moves are tied with the Water type for having the most held items that boost their power: Draco Plate, Dragon Fang, Dragon Gem, and all three Timespace orbs. * The Dragon-type generally resists the types of main-series Starter Pokémon types, with the exception of the Poison-type, which is Bulbasaur's secondary type. References Other Element Types Category:Pokémon Types Category:Dragon-type Pokémon